


four times Nino got angry at Chinen and one time four of the members did

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is always jealous of Chinen, so it's a familiar sight when Nino growls and snarls at the sight of Chinen doing anything with Ohno. The other members think that Chinen can do whatever he wants, until he goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four times Nino got angry at Chinen and one time four of the members did

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!

[one]

Nino was having a perfect afternoon relaxing in the Fuji TV greenroom and playing with his DS while waiting for the others to arrive when the door opened. Nino looked up to find Ohno walking in with his usual sleepy look.

He was wondering why there was chattering when he saw the reason for the noise. His eyes narrowed as Chinen Yuri walked in after their leader, settling down in Aiba's seat next to Ohno.

"Good morning, Ninomiya-senpai!" Chinen greeted him cheerily before launching back into his conversation with Ohno. About fish. Nino' eyes narrowed even more. Ohno was just nodding along, but still.

It took Chinen five minutes of talking before he left awkwardly. Nino's character had long since died the moment Ohno and Chinen had stepped into the room.

Sho stepped into the room to find Nino cuddling with their leader on the couch. Shrugging, he placed his bag next to Nino's, ruffling their leader's hair and sat down to get his daily fix of newspapers before their schedule started.

He did tell Nino to move back before one of the staff came in, which was replied with a snarl. Sho ignored it, opening his first newspaper.

[two]

Aiba and Nino were messing around with a ball that Aiba had found backstage when they found Ohno seated, tucked away between a few boxes that they knew contained stage equipment, which was an occasional occurrence, but then there was never Chinen seated on his lap.

Nino let out a wordless snarl at the sight that sounded more animalistic then anything, Aiba noted and watched as one of his best friends plotted how to get Ohno far away from Chinen and how to get revenge for this.

As far as Aiba was concerned, they did it all the time, so it was fine to him. He shrugged and called for Ohno to follow them, which he did, dislodging Chinen from his position.

Nino didn't say anything, but Aiba did receive a pat on the back, so Aiba took that as thanks for rescuing their leader from the clutches of Chinen and moved on.

[three]

When Jun walked into the room of Johnnys and spotted Chinen hugging Ohno, he turned around immediately in an attempt to stop Nino in his tracks. Nino, who was concentrating on his DS, noticed Jun's attempts to subtly get him to go in the opposite direction, but didn't think much of it, allowing Jun to guide him out.

However, before he could take one step, a familiar hated laugh rang across the room. Nino's head whipped up as he turned around and his eyes narrowed, baring his teeth at the sight. _Chinen_. Being _hugged_ by Ohno while talking.

Jun sighed as he stepped out of the way, letting Nino stalk over and distract Chinen out of Ohno's embrace. The youngest shook his head, watching Nino.

He didn't understand why Nino was so against Chinen spending time with their oldest. He was just a kouhai, and his admiration would fade, just like how his had for Sho. Because what they had now was so much better.

[four]

Ohno was standing around the stage as the MCs talked, more Johnny Entertainment artists coming out on stage for the closing song. He was trying to look for a camera so that he could make his mark this year, when he heard someone calling him.

Turning around, he found Chinen waving him over excitedly. They ended up in the back, and Ohno inwardly pouted. No cameras here. Then he felt someone kiss his cheek and saw Chinen dart away.

Huh. He noticed Nino glaring in the direction that Chinen had darted off in, and ambled over to him, Nino slinging a hand around his shoulders immediately. He noticed a camera and turned so that he faced it, staring at it as it passed.

After it swept across the crowd of artists, he turned back to the front of the stage with a smile. Mission accomplished.

[five]

The five of them were backstage again, with some other Johnnys, like TOKIO and of course, Hey! Say! Jump! too. The five of them were chatting with different people when the other four members heard an unmistakable voice ask their oldest something. "O-ohno-senpai, would you like to go out to fish with me the next time we both have a free day on the same day?" Chinen Yuri asked.

Nino turned to face the others, his expression one of triumph. "See! I told you guys he was trying to get a date!" he scowled quietly, as all four of them approached their oldest and his number one fan at the same time, as if they were sharks that had scented food.

While Aiba and Nino distracted Ohno, Jun and Sho took Chinen aside and informed him that Ohno was theirs, and any other person trespassing on their territory again would pay. Badly.

They left a shaking Chinen in their wake as they walked back to the other Arashi members, just in time for one of the staff to usher them out onto the set.

[omake]

"Ohno-senpai, that was really mean of you to use me to make Ninomiya-senpai and the others jealous, you know."

"I know. Here's the reward that I promised you in exchange of you doing this for me."

"Awesome! Two original paintings and fifty thousand yen! Thanks, Ohno-senpai! I do have a question, though."

"Hmm?"

"Was it worth all the effort I put into? This was a long-term job, you know. And Ninomiya-senpai hates me now! All of them do, actually. They never stop glaring at me. I shouldn't have agreed to do this."

"Oh, it was definitely worth it. I got all four of them in the end, didn't I? Now go give those paintings to your Yamada-kun before they see me with you."

"Right! Thanks again, senpai!"

Ohno smiled as he watched his kouhai walk off, turning to walk back to the greenroom.

"Thanks for helping me get them, Chinen-kun," he said quietly, humming a tune.


End file.
